Capoeira
|image=Tumblr_nctgwtPj4z1sksz96o1_500.gif |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Capoeira |english tv=Dancing Fist |viz manga=Breaking Dancing Style |jutsu classification=Taijutsu, Fighting Style |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Raido X, Muzai Kaguya, Raido Σ, Kisui Iyoku,Shingi, Rock Lee (Sigma), Sai Inuzuka, Raido Namikaze, Suiren Nakano, Yuki Kaneko, Enjeru Uchiha,Matabei Hamura, Eihei Uzumaki, Senkai, Shenron Uzumaki/Abilities and Powers, Katsu Uzumaki |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Capoeira has a variety of different techniques that make use of the hands, feet, legs, arms and head. Both kicks, punches and take downs are among the offensive movements, but the emphasis is normally on kicking. Because of the appearance of many techniques, they are often mistaken for dancing or acrobatic maneuvers. However, while capoeira has some quite impressive, acrobatic signature moves, many of the basic techniques in capoeira are similar to those found in other martial arts. Its a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage. Stance Whereas nearly all martial arts rely on a single stance or posture to which the artist and attack and defend from. Capoeira artist rely on constant motion rather than a actual position. This iconic motion is known as the ginga. The constant movement of moving from one foot to the other. The ginga keeps the artist center of gravity from remaining in one place, allowing for an attack from any spot, and making critical strikes increasingly difficult. Forcing them to rely on glancing blows where their attack power is cut in half not nearly as effective for fear of a swift counter if they miscalculate. The movement also allows the artist to force their opponent to remain vigilant and not get comfortable. The constant motion, feints, bobbing and weaving prohibits and discourages attacks and strikes of considerable power, it also does a fantastic job of hiding where a possible attack could originate from. Offense Capoeira is a fast and versatile martial art which is historically focused on fighting outnumbered or in technological disadvantage. The brunt of offensive Capoeira attacks are completely centered around powerful swinging kicks and rasterias (sweeping kicks). These kicks are significantly different than most modern martial arts styles. Capoeira kicks allow the user to attack from multiple angles and can be managed while doing handstands and other various forms such as jumping, swinging, and flipping. What makes capoeira especially tricky is the users ability to hid the attacks of capoeira within the actual dance, giving false reads of what is an attack and what is not. Capoeira relies on feints, misdirection and impatience of its enemies to coerce one into attack too soon or too late, or making them hesitate their attacks and leave themselves open. Capoeira's fluid and dancing style movements and unpredictability make it a very dangerous style versus more conventional fighters. To those who have never witnessed the style they often remark of it as Braking Dance Style, remarking it is much like break dancing during a fight. Capoeira artists have also been known to use their elbows, head and fist, but this is not a primary offensive attack within the offensive. Defense The defense is based on the principle of non-resistance, meaning avoiding an attack using agile evasive moves instead of blocking it. Avoids are called esquivas, these avoids can be formed in ducking, cartwheels, handstands and flips. Relying mostly constant motion of the ginga to allow the artist to avoid blows rather than block. Capoeira artist are taught the importance of using esquivas for defense. Stating it gives the artist an advantage because they don't have to waste time trying to recover from the block, they can easily jump back into the fight with a counter of their own and attacks from a varying angle. Capoeira Styles Capoeira Angola Capoeira Regional Capoeira Contemporânea Raido's Usage As Raido X (Known as Raido Uchiha) then , began to live in Yamagakure, he heard of a dojo giving out lessons on a unique brand of taijutsu, one that incorporated the elements of dance, and Martial arts. He was the 1 of the 14 members of the class who originally joined. However within weeks of the barbarous regiment of Calisthenics, and unorthodox methods to learn balance while holding a handstand(having to literally walk a miles to hold their balance on a handstand. The class numbers began to dwindle until Raido was all that was left. Wanting to know taijutsu and deeply rooted into the teacher he opted to stay, and do the master training which was called the Six Months of Agony. Everyday for the next few years Raido would learn the art of Capoeira, every technique, and to ensure he learned he would have to face his master everyday before he left. Which Raido lost every single encounter. At the end of his Six months Raido became a true physical specimen, not just in his size, but in his physique. In this six months Raido built up the optimal physical conditioning he needed to utilizing this style and within a years time he came to learn and master each of the three branched of Capoeira Capoeira Angola, Capoeira Regional, and Capoeira Contemporânea. Each having a different focus and fluidity to it. This allowed Raido great prowess and mix and match to be able to counter Marital Arts from outside, by not only being able to out maneuver them, but to outlast them due to this extreme conditioning. In order to graduate Raido was left with but one final task, defeat his master, and show him the fruits of his training. After a fight that went on for hours, Raido was severely outmatched, but but using the key component of standard street boxing mixed with Capoeira Raido managed to edge his master out and finally beat him. Raido finally obtained the power he wanted, the ability to protect himself without the use of his at the time Sharingan, which his how he mostly got by at the time. He no longer needed to rely on it alone as he now had, augmented with his new and improved skills and abilities. It was here Raido usage of his dojutsu into battles changed, using it only when the opponent was worthy. This fighting style allows Raido to attack forcefully with fluid motion to which has been described as poetry in motion which is why he has such great success in fighting large groups of people and why he loves taijutsu. He is a grand master of this fighting style as he moves with us such grace that often times those watching are captivated by the simple acrobatics of the flips and kicks of cartwheels he dishes out. This is also the reason so those who fought Raido in taijutsu have often had hard times landing attacks on Raido as he always moving and evading that its hard to pinpoint his moves or center of gravity to strike him even. When making use the Rinnegan and its abilities of the Six Paths Technique, Raido can implement some deadly combinations in unorthodox methods. Perhaps his most dangerous is when it is used in conjuncture with his Human Path and Naraka Path abilities. Using the human Path he can grab an opponents souls and attempt to rip it form their body, and using Naraka he can use the powers to immediately interrogate or feed them to the King of Hell. Other combos are his use of the Forbidden Technique: Gedō Seal which can cause immense pain for anyone who is hit or touched by him especially those with KG abilities. With his series of grapples and holds capoeira can implement he can use the Preta Path and grab his opponent using the barrier to absorb chakra right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them. These combinations given his style of taijutsu given an a large array of option to use to subdue, defeat or even kill opponents. As Raido progressed in his fighting style Raido added the element of Will Materialisation to create Chakra Receiver Manifestation he has shown the ability to create these from any part of his body he wishes, as shown multiple times where he has created blades from under his sleeves, and from his back. He incorporated this ability with his already lethal Capoeira, which gives Raido a different but deadly dimension in his already well balanced fighting style. His ability to create the blade from any part of his body often wards him from using his more deadly Dark Slayer style, and his trademark blade. When combined with the abilities of the Asura Path which gives him extra extremities his combat abilities in taijutsu triple. His fighting style shifts to a more aggressive form of capoeira where he uses more grabs and holds and even suplexes. The ability of the Chakra Receiver Manifestation allows to manipulate the size, shape and reach of reach rod he summons form his body and uses them in any circumstance be it offensive or defensive. He has shown excellent use of using the weapons was ways to create plans and even enhance and extend his fighting style. His prowess with the rods usually ward him actually using his personalized sword since he feels more inclined to fight with the rods rather than his blade. Speaking volumes to the trust he has in the use of his rods.When using his Chakra Receiver Manifestation jutsu combined with the Rinnegans ability to see chakra points within the body Raido can become a serious danger to battle in close range. The rods ability to disrupt chakra combined with Raido's vision can allow for for pinpoint strikes which allow him to only disrupt the flow of his opponents chakra but he can also use the rods to shut down the flow of chakra to that affected body part using the rods as a resistor to effectively block the chakra. Raido under the guise of Capoeira has evolved it and branched into a unique kenjutsu style of his own known as the Dark Slayer a throwback to his named earned in the Devil's Playground. Within this style Raido uses three different weapons each style representing each of the three main styles of Capoeira. The Yamaarashi, Yorukaze, and finally the Chakra Receiver Manifestation which he manipulates the size and shaoe of the rods using Will Materialisation. Due to Raido's length and extent of studying this style Raido though not worn earned and obtained his brown cord ascending him to the rank of Formando. Muzai's Usage When Raido left Yamagakure, his master decided it was time to travel as well. However, his path lead him to a small town in the Land of Water. During his stay, he ran into a crowd gathered in the town center. Screams of a bloodline war, and a revolutionaries dangerous appearance intrigued him. At the crowd's core, a teenager stood up against a man three times his size. Raido's master wanted to save the young man, one hundred percent certain he would witness a murder. But what happened, shocked him. The teenager's attacker launched at him with powerful strikes. But could not hit him. The young man spun in graceful circles, spinning and twirling around his opponent. It seemed like the more he tried, the harder it became to land a strike. The teenager sprouted out a blade and sliced his enemies tendon, leaving him unable to move. Such a graceful dancer. It became known that this great warrior answered to, Muzai Kaguya. And he promised his onlookers to unite the world under a Bloodline rule. But Raido's master had different plans. After he witnessed their battle, Raido's master followed Muzai through a forest. When Muzai caught on, the young Kaguya engaged him in a beautiful battle. It seemed as if nothing could hit him. Raido's master elegantly dodged Muzai's every strike, to which he stood surprised. Raido's master complimented his taijutsu and promised to help him hone it if not improve it overall. His master took him in, and after six months, taught him the magnificent art of Capoeira. When his master died, he made a promise to find Raido, and under one master, forge an alliance that went farther than ideologies. Muzai's use of Capoeira is enhanced through his Shikotsumyaku. His enhanced bones not only exponentially increased his durability, but gave him the option of increasing his speed and agility just as much. So much so, he can make it seem as if he teleported. With reflexes just as fast, he gains full control of his entire body; allowing him to switch up between maneuvers. His are mixed with Capoeira and ballet. Mimicking break-dancing as well, he attacks through quick spins and twirls on his arms, hands, legs, back. And when used in conjunction with his bones, Muzai becomes a deadly spinning top of blades capable of completely slicing flesh off a target, or cutting precised locations. His evasions skills are also enhanced. So much so, he could dodge an Iado style samurai with a graceful twirl on his hands. As well as dodge A's attack and confuse an Uchiha with an active sharingan. Lord Kaguya's kenjutsu is also enhanced through his fluid movements. He can create openings through moving his body in a different manner or combining his many parries with a fluid movement. Once, Muzai stood on his hands, and caught the enemies sword with his feet, leaving an opening to their legs. With his bone blades, Muzai becomes impossible to attack or defend. He can attack from all locations, similar to Raido, making him something of an absolute Taijutsu master. Kisui's Usage Kisui utilizes a hybrid of the Angola and Regional styles of Capoeira, keeping a traditional stance on the fighting style while also giving him a broader range of movement thanks to the acrobatic side of Regional. By using kicks and punches hidden within elaborate, acrobatic dances, he keeps his opponent on edge at all times. By utilizing his high, natural speed and the strength of his legs, he can keep his movements fast and nearly unpredictable. The strength in his legs allow him to deliver powerful kicks that can do a lot of damage against an opponent, capable of smashing rock if enough momentum is applied to the kick. Having been taught the basics by Raido, he experimented with each of the three different styles Raido showed to him. Finding more fluidity in the Angola and Regional styles, he chose to train in those two. Kisui's first true usage of capoeira in battle came to him during his battle against Matenro, when he began accessing memories of the past. As if out of instinct, his body followed the patterns of what he saw in his memories, delivering an almost unpredictable array of kicks and other strikes that kept Matenro on his feet. Eventually, Matenro figured out his movements and delivered counters, but Kisui still found himself unable to do anything else. After the end of the battle and his injuries healed, he began to train more and more in the style, becoming more fluid in his movements while continuing to make the blows much more subtle with each training session. Combining this with his speed training gave him great leg strength, which gave him better speed and more fluid movement, giving him a broader range of damage. Rock Lee and Alpha's Usage It was seen plenty of times in the games of Rock Lee's style of fighting was played out. In many of his straight combo's, he was seen using a less straight forward style, rather than when using the Strong Fist. It seems that Lee was able to develop the early usage of the technique on his own. When going toe to toe, and after gaining the upper hand, Lee seems to move in more unpredictable styles, much like the Drunken Fist. Applying things like his raw natural apped, as well as his very own strength make taking an attack from this style nearly impossible. He focuses, on making lethal blows to externally destroy his opponents physical appearance, knocking them off balance, otherwise known as "knock outs". Rock Lee and Alpha, seems to rely on fighting with their legs, focus on pure head, and shoulder kicks. This seems to revolve on, spinning one their own hands, or even their head, performing kicks that resemble that of a copter. While they seem to focus more on fighting on their hands, they have instantly change stances, by performing and back or front hand spring kick. Additionally, while fighting on their feet or hands, they can easily dismantle, or unarm a foe of their weapons, and possibly use it if need be. Their ability to switch is as unpredictable, as the Drunken Fist, so much so that even the famous crimson-eye, has complications keeping up with. Learning their style of the Capoeria, is difficult for even a shinobi of -ranks.This is possibly due to its unpredictability of moving and switching up. Senkai's Usage Senkai applies this technique in conjunction with his signature technique; the Flying Thunder God Technique. This additionally increases it's unpredictability factor, whereas he might attack in a break-dancing-like style whilst having one hand on the ground for balance, which marks the ground. This allows him to teleport back and forth instantaneously, in different body positions which catch his opponents off-guard and unable to react. He can also further increase it with his lightning-enhanced reflexes and senjutsu, increasing the speed of his already unpredictable kicks to its peak, leaving absolutely no time for even those possessing dojutsu to keep up, let alone be able to react. This style, along with the Flying Thunder God Technique, is noted by a few people to have influenced the monicker; Chaotic Bullet. Trivia * Much like my own status in real life Raido uses all three styles of Capoeira and has mastered them. Much like my own prowess Raido specializes in two of the three said styles. *Muzai also succeeds Raido's master. Category:Taijutsu Category:Fighting Styles